The Life of Kaoru Kirishima
by MusicalMelodyRoses
Summary: ORIGINAL! This is the life of a lonely prince who wants to find his prince charming. WARNING THIS HAS SOME SCENES THAT INAPPROPRIATE THIS IS WHY IT IS RATED M! and it is boy on boy story.Warning: some what of lemon p.s sorry for some bad spelling mistakes there are two authors working on this and we have a lot of school work and other things to do. thank you and have fun reading.
1. Chapter 1

There was once a prince name Kaoru Kirishima. He was a gay and lonely prince. One night he was walking to his mansion when he noticed a bar. He was a bit thirsty and started walking closer. While walking into the building he noticed it was a gay bar. The music changed to a louder more up beat song and everyone went wild. Just then a handsome prince charming walked up to him.

"Hello my name is Shusei Hayakawa and I'm the prince of Neverland." He stated yelling over the music.

Kaoru gave a small smile. "Hello my name is Kaoru Kirishima and I'm the prince of London." He said.

However due to the loud music Shusei couldn't hear the word 'prince' and instead heard 'princess'. "May I offer to buy you a drink?!" Shusei asked still slightly yelling.

"Sure!" Kaoru said before walking to the bar stand and took a seat.

"Hello! What may I get you both?" The bartender slurred with a flushed face and toothly grin.

"2 glasses of Everclear please." Shusei replied politely.

"Sure thing! Anything for you!" The bartender went to make the drinks while also a bit drunk. There was no talking between the two, just the noise from the music blasting in their ears. "Here you go!" The bartender stated placing the the small glass cup filled with a clear liquid.

"Cheers." The two said before finishing the drink in one gulp. Kaoru had drank wine before but he never drank something with so much alcohol and was beginning to feel a bit dizzy.

~/~ Time Skip ~\\\\~

After 3 glasses Kaoru was completely drunk while Shusei wasn't as much. Shusei whispered into Kaoru's ear. "You know where we can have more fun? A closet...alone." Kaoru had no time to answer because Shusei has already pulled him into the closet and sealed his lips over Kaoru's. After a bit of struggling he gave up and kissed back. A minute or 2 later they were on the floor shirtless.


	2. Chapter 2

Shusei pulled away from the kiss and noticed that Kaoru wasn't a girl. But indeed a guy. Shusei pushes Kaoru away and looked at him, "I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE A PRINCESS!"Shusei exclaimed.

"No. I said PRINCE!" Kaoru explained. Shusei was in shock that he just kissed a guy, but to be honest Shusei liked the kiss with Kaoru.

Kaoru was looking at the ceiling of the closet. He just had the best kiss of his life and now his princes charming was all upset. Kaoru got up and started to put his shirt on just then, Shusei grabbed onto to Karou's arm and pulled him close to his chest.

"Don't go.." Shusei whispered into Kaoru's ear.

"Why shouldn't I? You freaked out because I wasn't a girl" Kaoru told him and then looked into Shusei's eyes. "You don't want me the way I am.."

"Kaoru don't say that…" Shusei said cressing Kaoru's face.

"But it's true."

Shusei leaned close to Kaoru and rests his forehead against Kaoru's forehead. They were looking into each other's eyes for a while as they were the only two in the club just then they both realized they were still in the club and they wanted to be alone.

"Kaoru, would you like to go back to the hotel I am staying at?" Shusei asked kissing Kaoru's nose.

"Yes...Yes I would like that.." Kaoru said holding on to Shusei's hand.

Both of the Prince's fix their shirts and headed out of the bar and to Shusei's Hotel room that he was staying at. Kaoru held on to Shusei's hand as they were walking down the dark streets of London. There was nothing more romantic than holding hands with a Prince Charming. Shusei enters the Hotel and heads up to his suite. While they were in the elevator. there was something that Kaoru wasn't expecting...Shusei slammed Kaoru's back into the wall and Shusei started attacking Kaoru's lips with a kiss.

Just then the elevator doors opened on Shusei's floor and Shusei couldn't wait any longer as he dragged Kaoru out of the elevator and towards his room. There was just something about Kaoru that made Shusei crazy in love with him. As Shusei opened his door Kaoru was kissing Shusei's neck. The two lovers walked into the room and Shusei closed the door and locked. Shusei knew that this was the one prince that he didn't want to get away from him.

"You are going to be mine." Shusei said whispering it in Kaoru's ear.

"I want to be yours….and you to be mine…" Kaoru said looking at him.

Shusei took Kaoru's hand and dragged him to the bed. This is what he wanted. He wanted a prince to love him. Shusei sat on the bed and made Kaoru sit on his lap. Shusei started to undo the buttons on Karou's shirt as he was kissing Kaoru's neck. Kaoru never felt like this before. Everything was so new to him like this. Kaoru's feelings were everywhere and he couldn't take the teasing that Shusei was doing to him. So all of a sudden Kaoru pushed Shusei onto the bed and started kissing his lips. Shusei had to pull away from the kiss.

"Kaoru, my prince Charming...you can slow down we have all night together." Shusei told him as he was running his hands through his hair.

"Shusei...you keep on teasing me and it's driving me crazy!" Kaoru hissed at him.

"Well little Tiger you keep it up you'll have a punishment waiting for you."

"But Shusei…"

Shusei flipped them over so he was on top. Shusei have taken off his shirt and Kaoru's shirt. Kaoru was blushing even though Kaoru has been with other guys none of them could blush the way Shusei was making him blush. They were kissing each other and again they felt like they were the only two in the whole world.

~Time Skip~

Kaoru and Shusei were in the bed naked after their little fun that they had. They both really enjoyed what had happened to them. Kaoru had rested his head on Shusei chest as shusei was playing with Kaoru's hair.

"You know Shusei…"

"Know what?"

"You were the best guy I've been with.."

"You were my first guy so I don't have anyone to compare you with….but I will say that this was better than any sex with a girl."

"Well Shusei….That made me happy."

They kissed each other one last time before heading off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Shusei woke up to the lights peeking through his curtains blinding him. He looked at the time and saw it was 3:28 pm 'Great it's the afternoon' he thought before holding his head from the hangover. He heard his phone ring. "Hello?"

"Good Evening Prince Shusei this your butler Vladamir. Your parents have requested to see you back at the manor by tomorrow at 5:30 pm to discuss the plans of your arranged marriage." The person, Vladamir told Shusei.

Shusei looked over to Kaoru's sleeping form before responding. "I'm sorry to say but I cannot accept this arrange marriage."

"What!? But prince this is the good for the country and you've only been gone for a week! How could you possibly fall in love that quickly?!"

Shusei sighed. "Call it love at first site. I'll be there tomorrow with my lover." He pushed the end button and placed it back on the night stand. He crawled over his lover and slowly placed his lips on Kaoru's. Once Kaoru felt something he opened eyes and returned the kiss. Shusei pulled away and looked at Kaoru and smile.

"Good afternoon, my sexy prince." Shusei whispered in Kaoru's ear. Kaoru smiled at him and wrapped his arms around Shusei's waist.

"Hi...wait did you say afternoon!?" Kaoru said sitting up in the bed looking at the clock over on the nightstand. "Its almost 4 o'clock!" Kaoru said grabbing his clothes.

"Wait...where are you going?" Shusei asked panicking a bit.

"I have to get home, because my family is probably worried..." Kaoru trailed off putting his clothes on.

Shusei wrapped his arms around Kaoru and pulled him back to the bed as Kaoru's pants were halfway on.

"Don't go...Stay with me a bit." Shusei mumbled hiding his face in Kaoru's neck.

"But..I'll get in-" Kaoru stops when he feels light nibbles on his neck. "S-shusei..."

"I have to leave soon back to my country and you're coming with me." He pulled Kaoru's shirt off again and threw it to the side. "I'll give you a pair of clothes to wear to see what my parents."

Kaoru's eyes widen in shock. "W-what? Meet your parents?"

Shusei nods his head and looked at Kaoru. "Let's watch for the movies and ordered some food."

Kaoru kissed Shusei's lips before laying his head on the pillow. "Sure..."

~Time Skip to the next morning~

Kaoru called his family and they were fine with him being gone for a while. They were just glad he finally found a lover.

The 2 lovers had finally gotten off the plane and were waiting at the Neverland airport. "Over there!" Kaoru points over to a guy wearing all black and holding a sign that says 'Hayakawa'. We walked over to him and he looked at shusei.

"Hello my prince. You parents are waiting back at the manor." The man Kaoru guessed is Vladamir opened the car door. We both got in and Vladamir got in the front. He took a glance at Kaoru before starting the car.

~Time Skip~

The car opened everyone stepped out. Kaoru's hands became sweaty as they walked through the front door. Heading down through many halls they came towards the throne room where Shusei's parents were waiting for him to arrive with a girl. The door was opened and Shusei's parents saw him with Kaoru.

"Shusei...What is the meaning of this?" His father asked as Vladamir went next to the king. Shusei gave a sigh and stared at his father, Albert.

"Hello Father and this is my lover, Kaoru."

"Preposterous! No son of mine will be gay! And you!" I want you out of my house and back from where you come from.

"Father! You will not speak to him in that way!" Shusei said glaring at his father while his mother, Victoria was in shock from the sudden news.

Kaoru looked at the ground. "It fine Shusei...I-I..should just go before I cause trouble in your family...Good-Bye." He turned before running out of the throne room and leaving the Hayakawa mansion. As Kaoru was walking the streets of Neverland he saw a guy. He had long black hair and yellow eyes.

"My dear boy you look like you've been hurt…" Said the weird looking guy.

"My boyfriend's parents didn't accept him,,,didn't accept me." He told him.

"I am Orochimaru." the weird guy, Orochimaru said.

"I am Prince Kaoru of London." Kaoru told him.

"How about we have some fun of our own?"

"What do you mean?"

Orochimaru took Kaoru's hand and led him to an alley, it was too dark to see anything and no one can see into the alley and they can't see out of the alley. It was the perfect place for the rape that Orochimaru was going to be doing. Kaoru looked at the weird man and didn't know what was going to be happening to himself

"Where...Where are we going?"

"Deep within the alley."

"Why!"

"My sweet Prince...we are going to be making some love.."

"I don't want to! My heart belongs to my boyfriend."

"Well now it belongs to me."

"NO"

Orochimaru has sealed Kaoru's lips with a kiss of his own. Orochimaru had begged Kaoru to let him part his lips so he can explore the inside of Kaoru's mouth and deepen their kiss. Kaoru tried to struggle away from this rapist of a man but Kaoru wasn't strong enough. He was just a bit weak and couldn't handle what was going to be happening. Orochimaru had pushed Kaoru against the wall of the alley and he forced Kaoru's lips to part open. After ten minutes of the struggle Kaoru gave up and parted his lips.

Orochimaru started to unbutton Kaoru's shirt. Kaoru wasn't too keen in to doing it in an alley. Orochimaru ran one of his hands down Kaoru's shirt to Kaoru's pants. He smirked into the kiss as Orochimaru shoved his hands down Kaoru's pants to touch Kaoru's member.

Kaoru pulled away from the kiss. "Please stop it!"

"No" Orochimaru said.

This is not what Kaoru was hoping. The prince was going to get raped in an alley and there was nothing that he can do. Orochimaru took off Kaoru's pants and his own and turned Kaoru around so that his face was against the wall. Without any warning a hard shove into the wall was later followed by Orochimaru putting his own member in the place where Shusei had placed his own member earlier that day.

"PLEASE!" Kaoru begged. "stop.."

"Not….until…..I...finish" Orochimaru said with each thrust he was doing made Kaoru beg more as Orochimaru was wider than Shusei but shorter in length.

what had seem like an hour Orochimaru was finished and was placing his shirt on and fixing his pants leaving Kaoru on the cold ground of the alley and he walked out of there. In the distance Shusei was calling out Kaoru's name.

"KAORU! WHERE ARE YOU!" Shusei cried.

"Shu...sei…" Kaoru called out from the alley.

Shusei ran down the alley and saw his lover's boy naked and he saw the look on Kaoru's face and saw that he had been raped by a man. Shusei had helped Kaoru place his clothes back on and Kaoru wrapped his arms around Shusei's neck and cried as shusei was holding him.

"Don't worry Kaoru...I'm here now and we will go back to London..and we can be together." Shusei said in Kaoru's ear.


	4. Chapter 4

In another country, America there was another set of lovers who will later go to London. Austin was in the kitchen with his lover near him. Alexander was looking at Austin as he was making them food wearing only an apron and nothing else. Alexander who was a bit taller than his lover walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered his in ear.

"You know honey, there is nothing about you I don't love." Alexander said.

"Well I know that Alexander. And i love everything about you." Austin said to his lover as he was flipping the pancakes.

Alexander turned Austin around and kissed him right one the lips. This was the tenth kiss that morning. Austin dropped the spatula and wrapped his arms around Alexander's neck. Alexander kept his hands around Austin's waist. Austin pulled away from the kiss and looked into the eyes of his lover.

"Alexander…..the breakfast will be burning if I don't get to it." Austin warned him.

"Well,. I rather have you for breakfast anyways,." Alexander said to Austin.

"I would like a decent breakfast too you know."

"Fine."

"Now go sit in the living room while I finish up breakfast."

"Alright…"

Alexander walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch as he waited for his breakfast. Austin picked up a new spatula. Everything for these two lovers where just right. There was no one to bother them with anything and they were all good to go to live the life they want to live without anyone telling them differently.

"Aus-"

"Not done yet!"

"Princess…" Alexander mumbled.

"Am not" Austin said as he kept cooking the food for them.

"You totally are one Austin."

"How?"

"You take forever to make food! and I'm hungry"

"Do you want half-ass food or good food?"

"I just want fooooooooood"

Austin laughed as he was finishing up the breakfast and placed it on the tray and brought to the living room where Alexander was. He placed the food on the table and gave a plate to Alexander and took one for himself. They both ate in silence as they were watching the tv. There was something good on. It was their favorite tv show, Law and Order SVU.

**On the TV**

**"Benson, Stabler in my office NOW!" Captain Don Cragen said.**

**"Captain let us explain before anything else." Olivia Benson said to her captain.**

**"I want to know why you went back to that house when there were orders that you weren't allow to go!" Cragen said.**

**"There is a good reason…." Stabler said.**

**"And What's that?" Cragen asked.**

**Off the TV**

"Alexanderrrr." Austin whined.

"What?"

"I'm reallllly hungry for something else"

"Oh?"

"I want Chicken pot pie! And I love it when you make it"

"Alright. I'll go and start making it."

"And I'll distract you"

"Oh no you don't"  
>"And why not? You can distract me! But I can't distract you?"<p>

"Yes. Because making pot pies take time and I can't mess anything up."

"Lies…"

"Stay!"

"bu-"

"No buts."

"Fine."

Austin stayed on the couch pouting while Alexander popped a frozen pot pie into the microwave to get it heated through. Alexander knew that he was great at making pot pies and it's a reason why he keeps them frozen in the freezer. Austin was still watching Law and Order while Alexander was cooking up a good meal for him to eat.

**On the TV**

**"NYPD STOP!" Stabler shouted as he was running through New York City to catch a guy.**

**"Never-" The guy was about to say as Benson stopped the car right before the guy crossed over the sidewalk.**

**"What was that about not catching you?" Benson said looking at the guy,**

**"Great….job…" Stabler said as he was out of breathe.**

**Stabler and Benson take the guy back to the squad room and place him in the interrogation room and they didn't step into the room, not yet. They were talking with Dr. Wong.**

**"What do you think Doc?" Stabler asked him.**

**"He seems to be not thinking straight….It also looks like someone is talking to him from his shoulders. Like a devil and an angel is on his shoulders but mostly he seems to be talking to the devil on his shoulder." Wong said to them.**

**"So a crazy guy talking to his shoulders….that's a new one" Stabler said.**

**"Come on...let's get this over with." Benson said and then was stopped by their Captain.**

**"What is it?" Stabler asked looking into the eyes of Cragen.**

**"His lawyer is here…" Cragen said looking at the lawyer.**

**"We didn't even get a chance to talk to him yet…." Benson said. "There's no way he asked for a lawyer. We would've heard him say it from here."**

**"That is a bit fishy." Dr. Wong said looking at the lawyer.**

**Off the TV**

"THAT IS TOTALLY FISHY!" Austin said shouting at the TV.

Alexander rolled his eyes as he heard Austin yell at the tv. "Are you yelling at the tv again?" Alexander shouted from the kitchen.

"What? No!" Austin said hugging pillow while the episode was playing.

From inside the kitchen Alexander was shaking his head, his lover made him laugh like there was no tomorrow. Alexander took the pot pie and brought it into the living room and handed it to Austin. Austin took the pot pie and smiled at Alexander and kissed him on the cheek as he started to eat the pot pie and watched the tv,

**On the TV**

**"Your client has been doing these things and there are witnesses" Cassie Novack said looking at the guy's lawyer**

**"Well, where are these witnesses Novack?" The lawyer said who knew Cassie.**

**Off the TV**

Alexander was smirking to himself as he saw his lover getting interested in the show, Alexander leaned over and whispered into Austins ear "How about we take a shower now?"

"Uhhh….Ummmm…." Austin said as his face got red.  
>"You know you want to" Alexander said running one of his hands up Austin's leg.<p>

"Fine…" Austin said getting up from the couch and holding out his hand as they walked towards the bathroom,

Alexander took off the apron that Austin was wearing. Alexander got closer and started kissing Austin's neck. The water was running for them to take a shower together. Austin was a bit shocked that Alexander was wanting to do it in the bathroom. Austin turned around and looked at Alexander.

"Why is your face so serious, my love?" Alexander asked as he looked into the eyes of his lover.

"Well, I was going to visit my friend, Kaoru who lives in London..and I want you to come with me when I go." Austin said kissing Alexander on the lips

"London? I like that?" Alexander said after he pulled away from the kiss.

"Good, I already purchased our tickets!" Austin said laughing

Alexander picked up Austin and placed him into the shower and went in after him and closed the shower curtain as they were both taking a shower together.


End file.
